


Ahh, Ahh (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Allergies are a bitch, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick et Daryl partagent un moment.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, pre-slash Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 2





	Ahh, Ahh (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ahh, Ahh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283466) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Rick pouvait le sentir venir. Un tout petit chatouillement dans le fond de sa gorge. Le chatouillement grandit. Il devint ambitieux. Il se transforma, muta, passa de l’enfance à l’âge adulte. Il marcha sur l’estrade et reçu son diplôme de la maturité et Rick su que ça allait être terrible. Le chatouillement dans sa gorge devint un chatouillement plus persistent dans son nez. C’était comme marché dans une toile d’araignée cachée au plus sombre de la nuit, mais à _l’intérieur_ de ses poumons. Ses yeux furent immédiatement trop secs, et Rick les écarquilla, essayant de s’empêcher de pleurer.

Oh non. Merde. Doux Jésus, Marie, Joseph, c’était le pire moment pour – ça _ne pouvait pas_ arriver.

C’était incroyablement familier. Des années et des années de Benadryl, Claritin, et Flonase, des rendez-vous chez le docteur et l’allergologue, des assurances premium, tout ça pour lui dire ce qu’il savait déjà depuis l’âge de sept ans : Rick était allergique à tout ce qu’il y avait sur cette putain de planète. Moisissure. Pollen. Poils d’animaux. Fumée de cigarette. Fumée de _cigare_. Poussière. Parfum. Herbes. Fleurs. Laine. _Mouton_ \- le petit bâtard qui fait bêê. Ça avait rendu Lori folle quand elle s’était fait toute belle pour leur rendez-vous amoureux mensuel, et qu’il avait commencé à éternuer aussitôt qu’il avait senti son Chanel No. 5. Il supposait que c’était un des bénéfices de la fin du monde : tout puait tellement qu’il ne remarquait plus vraiment les odeurs.

Sa première idée fut d’étouffer la sensation : il leva les yeux vers le soleil, parce que sa Mamie Grimes lui avait une fois juré que "Regarde la lumière, Ricky !" était la meilleure façon de supprimer la sensation. Ces yeux piquaient comme s’il avait coupé un oignon entier et qu’il avait aspiré l’acide sulfénique libéré dans l’air comme un aspirateur.

Mais non.

Sa poitrine se serra pendant un court instant, avant que la sensation ne commença à grandir, d’abord dans ses poumons, puis son œsophage, puis sa gorge, puis finalement explosant dans ses sinus avec tellement de force que ça lui coupa la respiration. Il sentit son visage se figé alors qu’il essayait de la garder à l’intérieur, d’étouffer cette chose haineuse. Son œil gauche se figea avec la paupière à moitié ouverte. Le côté gauche de sa bouche se retira dans une grimace étrange, et il ne pu garder la chose derrière ses dents là où elle devait être.

"Ahh—"

Peut-être ? Oui ! Ça n’allait pas… Oh. Merde.

"Ahhh--"

"AAAAH"

"AAAAAAAH _CHOOO_ !"

Rick essaya d’amener sa main à son visage, essayant désespérément de contenir le spray venant de sa bouche.

Ça ne marcha pas.

Daryl le fixait, déconcerté. Un de ses sourcils se leva doucement. Horrifié, Rick regarda Daryl amener doucement sa main à sa joue, enlevant le spray du monstrueux éternuement de Rick. L’expression sur son visage était tellement dégoûtée que Rick se sentit presque étourdi par la vitesse à laquelle il rougit.

Il fut complètement choqué quand Daryl commença à rire.

"Putain, mec. A tes souhaits."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
